Life with an Umbreon
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: Mordecai befriends an Umbreon named Gwenivere. Rigby is jealous because Mordecai starts spending more time with Gwen then with him. will Rigby and Gwen ever learn to get along? MordecaixOC
1. Meeting Gwen

**heyo everyone! _WHOOT_, i'm the first person to write a story for Regular Show! i know it just premiered on Monday, but it's already one of my favorite shows. Mordecai is my favorite, he's awesome. anywho, i hope you enjoy my story, and _please_ review!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own Regular Show or any of it's characters. i only own Gwen**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting at the kitchen table, just staring at each other, totally still. Rigby narrowed his eyes. Mordecai tightened his hand into a fist. Rigby groaned and blinked his eyes.

"_WHOO_!" Mordecai shouted, jumping up out of his chair. "I win!"

Rigby sighed. "I want a rematch!"

"No way dude, I won the staring contest fair and square!"

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Whatever dude, that game's boring anyway"

"you only think games are boring when you lose" Mordecai said.

"It's no fun to lose, and games are supposed to be fun. Therefore, staring contests are boring" Rigby said.

Mordecai snickered. "Whatever"

CRASH!

"eep!" Rigby yelled, jumping on Mordecai's head. "What the H was that?"

Mordecai sighed. "Maybe if you'll get off of me we could go check it out"

Rigby jumped onto the table. "No way, I'm not going out there"

"fine, I'll go by myself then" Mordecai said. "Chicken" he mumbled. He opened the front door and went outside. He could see Benson's golf cart crashed up against a tree. "Oh no!" Mordecai said. He ran over to the damaged cart, but he didn't see his temperamental boss anywhere. "Benson?" Mordecai said, looking around. He heard a low groan, making him jump. He stepped closer and saw that someone was indeed in the golf cart. But it wasn't Benson. In fact, Mordecai had never seen such a strange looking creature. It was black and sort of resembled a cat. It had long ears and an equally long tail. There was a yellow ring on the creature's forehead and a yellow ring on each of its legs and one on its tail. "Uh… excuse me" Mordecai said.

"Mordecai!"

the blue jay turned and saw Rigby looking at him through the kitchen window.

"What is it?" the racoon called.

"Someone crashed Benson's golf cart!"

"Oh, is that all?" Rigby said, not sounding concerned. Mordecai rolled his eyes and turned back to the creature. It slowly lifted its head and opened its eyes. Mordecai was surprised. He'd never seen red eyes before.

The creature looked up at him. "Where am I?" it asked. By the sound of its voice, it was female.

"You just crashed into this tree" Mordecai said.

The creature sat up and shook her head. "Huh?" she looked at the wrecked golf cart and laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember now! Boy, the breaks on that thing are _crap_! I couldn't get it to stop in time" she smiled at Mordecai.

"Uh, I don't mean to seem rude" Mordecai said. "But… what _are_ you?"

the creature giggled. "I'm an Umbreon"

Mordecai tilted his head to the side. "A what?"

"An Umbreon" she repeated. "My name's Gwenivere, but I prefer to be called Gwen"

"uh, nice to meet you. I'm Mordecai. How did you get Benson's golf cart?"

Gwen frowned. "Who?"

"Benson, my boss. This is his golf cart" Mordecai said.

"_Oh_!" Gwen said. She laughed. "Well I was walking along, bored, saw this thing and just _had_ to take it out for a spin" she snickered. "I guess your boss is going to be pissed, eh?"

Mordecai nodded. "Uh, probably"

"oh" Gwen said.

"Mordecai! Is it safe to come out?"

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Yeah Rigby, come on out!" he turned to Gwen. "My friend was scared to come out here" he snickered. "He's a big scardy cat"

Gwen smiled a little.

Rigby ran out of the house and over to them, but as soon as he saw Gwen, he slid to a stop. "Whoa! What is it?"

"Rigby!" Mordecai snapped. "Please excuse him Gwen, he doesn't have any manners"

Gwen giggled. "I can see that"

Rigby walked up to Gwen, staring hard at her. "What the heck are you?"

Gwen sighed. "I'm an Umbreon. My name's Gwen"

Rigby looked confused. "An Umbri_what_?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'm a Pokemon!" Mordecai and Rigby still looked a little confused. "look, nevermind. And I'm sorry about the golf cart. I'll see if ican…"

"WHO THE HECK CRASHED MY GOLF CART!" a loud voice boomed.

Mordecai frowned. "Uh oh. Benson's pissed"

* * *

**ooh, i wonder what Benson's going to do? lol, i know this story isn't very good so far, but since there's only been one episode of Regular Show so far(not including the pilot), there's not much for me to work with. but still, i hope you enjoyed and _please_ review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	2. New coworker

**HEYO! i'm so glad i got reviews for this story! here's chapter 2, and i hope you like it. i know not much is happening so far, but it'll get more interesting as the story goes along. and _please_ review!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own Regular Show or any of it's characters. i only own Gwen**

* * *

Benson stomped toward Mordecai, Rigby, and Gwen. "I can't leave you two dingdongs alone for five minutes without something happening!"

Gwen frowned. "Your boss is a talking gumball machine?"

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah. Don't ask"

Gwen shook her head. "I probably don't want to know"

Benson stopped in front of them, his hands on his hips. "_Well_? Which one of you was it?" he turned to Gwen. "And who are you?"

"I'm Gwen. I, uh… I crashed your golf cart"

Benson's eye twitched. Mordecai expected him to blow up and start yelling at them, but he didn't. "Clean up this mess" he said stiffly, glaring at Mordecai and Rigby. He glanced at Gwen before he stalked off, grumbling to himself.

Gwen blinked. "That was weird"

Rigby looked back and forth between Mordecai and Gwen. "Well good luck you two" he said, heading back toward the house.

"Oh no you don't!" Mordecai said, grabbing Rigby's tail and pulling him back. "You're helping us clean this up!"

"But…"

"But _nothing_!"

Rigby rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry about this" Gwen said, pushing her shoulder against the golf cart, trying to push it upright.

"Don't worry about it" Mordecai said, moving next to her and helping her lift the cart back up. Once they got it upright, they stepped back and looked at it. The front end was horribly mangled and the right headlight was hanging down loosely.

"Maybe I could fix it…" Gwen started to say. The loose headlight fell to the ground, shattering. "Or maybe it's a piece of crap" she mumbled. She looked at Mordecai. "Sorry. What are we going to do about your boss? I don't want you to get fired"

Mordecai shook his head. "Oh, Rigby and I will be fine"

"speak for yourself!" Rigby grumbled. "We've been doing a pretty good job lately and then _she_ had to come along and total Benson's golf cart! We're sure to get fired because of this!"

Gwen frowned, her ears drooping. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's not Gwen's fault" Mordecai said, glaring at Rigby. "I'm sure there's something we could do" he and Gwen thought a minute.

Benson came over just then. He saw his golf cart and growled. "I have a solution to this problem" he sneered. He pointed at Gwen. "You can either work for me until the cart is repaired or you can get sued for damaging private property!"

Rigby frowned. "Dude, that's harsh"

Benson glared at Gwen. "It's your choice; work for me or get sued"

Gwen sighed. "Well I guess I have no choice but to take the job"

"good choice" Benson said. He looked at Mordecai and Rigby. "Boys, say hello to your new coworker" Mordecai smiled. "Now get to work slackers!" Benson yelled, the gumballs inside him turning a bright shade of red. Gwen's eyes widened, her ears drooping a little.

"Don't worry about Benson" Mordecai said. "He's not so bad. You'll get used to his yelling eventually"

Gwen sighed and nodded.

...

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Gwen was standing the porch of the house, sweeping. She was quietly humming to herself, enjoying the peace and quiet. She wondered where Mordecai and Rigby had gone off to. The last she'd seen of them was when Mordecai was yelling at Rigby for getting in the way while he and Gwen had been trying to get the sprinkler systems of the park working. Rigby had complained a lot, saying that setting up the sprinklers was boring. Mordecai and Gwen had just rolled their eyes and done it anyway. _"I wonder where they are"_ Gwen was thinking, sweeping the last bit of debris off the porch.

"Rigby, you totally lied! She's over here!"

Gwen turned and saw Mordecai and Rigby walking toward her.

"There you guys are" Gwen said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, hey" Rigby said, sounding bored.

"Hi Gwen" Mordecai said. He frowned a little. "Oh man, did you sweep the whole porch by yourself?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you, but Rigby and I found these old videogames in the shed and…"

"It's ok, it was kind of nice to just have some quiet" Gwen said.

"Oh hello there!"

Gwen, Mordecai, and Rigby looked up and saw Pops come over to them.

"Hey Pops" Mordecai said. "Have you met Gwen yet?"

Pops shook his head, looking over at the Umbreon. "Nice to meet you my dear"

Gwen forced a smile. "Uh…" she leaned over to Mordecai. "Who the heck is he?" she whispered.

"That's Pops, he owns the place" Rigby said.

"Oh!" Gwen said. "Well it's nice to meet you Pops"

"jolly good!" Pops said, smiling.

"She's our new coworker" Mordecai said. "Benson just hired her today"

"oh! I didn't know we were hiring new help!" Pops said.

Gwen blushed. "Well it was sort of at the last minute…"

"Hey, are you done sweeping up yet?" Benson came out of the house, looking right at Gwen. She nodded. "Good" Benson's gumballs turned a light shade of pink. "You did pretty well for your first day on the job"

Gwen smiled. "Thanks"

"maybe you could teach those slackers a thing or two" Benson said, glaring at Mordecai and Rigby.

"_Hey_!" Rigby snapped, looking offended.

"We are _so_ not slackers!" Mordecai said.

Gwen giggled. she was starting to like her new job.

* * *

**well there you have it! i'm so glad that people actualy like this story, and _please_ review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
